Omission
by FangedLovers
Summary: 3 months of pure bliss. The pack were into their final semester of senior year; everyone planning out their futures. But on the eve of another member returning, parts of their lives get ripped away from them, their memories falling short and a feeling of something missing right before their eyes. Stiles/OC Season 6A 'Tried & True Series'
1. Losing Your Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy and the world surrounding her.

Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star

(polyvore outfit on profile)

Welcome to Omission in the Tried & True Series!

 _If you haven't read nay of my other stories, it would be helpful for you to go back through those before you enter this new world._

So welcome to Season 6A! This is going to be different obviously, since I'm putting the whole season in one story than just doing one-shots. So here we go!

* * *

 **Losing Your Memory**

 _Remember the day_  
 _'Cause this is what dreams should always be_  
 _I just want to stay_  
 _I just want to keep this dream in me_

 _Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
 _All the best of what we've done is yet to come_  
 _Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
 _Just remember who I am in the morning_

 _You're losing your memory_

Paint walls. Move furniture. Change sheets & curtains. Stand back to take a look. Shake head. Rearrange furniture. Redo all the progress made just to start over because nothing looks right.

That's how Cassidy had been spending the last few weeks. They had gotten through the rest of fall and the beginning of winter without a lick of supernatural problems in their wake. Christmas was celebrated without an issue and New Year's was spent with the pack together bringing in the year. She refused to say everything was perfect because there was still school to manage through. But just when she thought it was going to be a regular ending to their last school semester of high school, Cassidy got a phone call that changed her entire outlook.

" _Shut. Up."_

" _Don't tell your best friend to shut up!" Isaac laughed through the phone line._

" _Don't tell your best friend lies." She countered right back at him._

" _I'm not lying. I'm moving back." Silence was on her end. "To the United States." Still silence. "Damnit Cas! Give me a place to live!"_

She went through the rest of that day through a daze. Nobody could bring her down. Her best friend was officially moving home and this was going to be the best ending to her high school career ever! Her parents, Carl and Teresa, immediately agreed to allowing him to move in since he had always been a part of the family in the first place. Which led to what Cassidy had been working on the past few days.

She wanted to make sure the guest room was perfect for when he arrived and she was no doubt driving everyone in the house crazy. Her brother Andy was stoked for the return of Isaac, but it was starting to wear off as his sister was slowly driving him mad at the constant changing of room colors.

She couldn't help it. She was just really excited.

As she went to push the dresser to the other wall a voice stopped her. "Move that dresser again and I'm locking you in your room."

Cassidy sighed in defeat and turned to her mother. "I just want everything to be perfect."

Teresa shook her head and entered the room. "Sweetheart, you know for a fact Isaac doesn't care about all this. I mean this already is his room with the amount of times he has stayed here in the past."

"Yes, but now it's really his." The young girl crossed her arms, looking around the 4 walls. "I just want to make sure he'll feel at home."

"You know he will." Teresa smiled, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Why don't you get out of the house. See what Stiles or Lydia are up to."

"Stiles and Scott are playing cops tonight. But I think Lydia and Malia were getting together."

"See!" She rubbed the girl's arms. "Call up the girls and get your mind off of this for a bit."

Cassidy squinted up at her mother in question. "You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Nope." She smiled walking over to the bed seeing her daughter's phone ringing. "Oh, would you look at that. Lydia's calling." She slapped the phone in her hand. "Have fun!"

Cassidy glared at her mother's back as she walked away, accepting the phone call in the process. "Hey Lyd."

"Your boyfriend is a headcase!" Lydia pretty much yelled through the phone.

"Noted." She laughed. "What's going on?"

"Malia and I were having a nice evening. You know, gossiping, looking through magazines, things that you should be doing right now with us." Cassidy rolled her eyes but let the girl continue. "And then your spaz of a boyfriend called, demanding we come immediately because I quote 'There's a supernatural problem and we need to fix it' unquote."

"Is it really a problem?" Cassidy walked over to her own room looking for her things to leave because she knew she was going to get dragged into this one.

"I don't know. But we're supposed to meet him at the police impound." Lydia explained. "This is the fifth time this week, Cassidy."

"I know." She pulled her boots on, trying to keep neutral between her boyfriend and friend.

"And you know how many have been real? None!"

"I know, Lyd." She could hear Malia laugh in the background.

"You need to talk to him, Cassidy. I mean it."

Cassidy sighed again, checking her bag to make sure her supplies were in there. "I will, he's just a little high strung at the moment."

"Well get him high or laid, because he's going to get beat soon."

"You coming to get me?" She ignored the threat knowing it wasn't actually going to happen.

"Malia is pulling into your development now. Be there in a sec." The redhead didn't even say goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Cassidy turned off her light and trudged down the steps. "I'll be back later!" She yelled through the house, not waiting for a reply from her family before she stepped out the door. Just as she was walking down the porch steps, Malia's car pulled into her driveway. "Thanks." She said to the driver as she fell into the back seat.

"You smell like paint again." Malia told her, backing out of the driveway. "Did you paint the room for a fourth time?"

"No." She glared at her through the rearview mirror. Cassidy's anxious room renovating has been the butt of the joke running between all of her friends for the past few days. "I just…I just want the room perfect for when Isaac shows up. So, where are we going?"

"The police impound." Lydia spoke up from the passenger seat, an attitude in her tone.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with a bitchy Lydia at the moment, but she also understood the annoyance in the girl. They might have used her as a supernatural radar one to many times in the past few weeks to lead her into said mood.

It didn't take them long to get to the impound, finding the signature blue jeep parked at the gate. The three girls exited the car, sliding through the small opening in the gate. They found Scott standing by an SUV with a pair of legs coming out from under it.

"Oh, damn, someone beat me to running him over." Lydia somewhat joked as the three came to stop by Scott.

"Hilarious." Stiles called out from his spot under the car.

"Why are we standing around this piece of junk?" Malia crossed her arms, surveying the car.

"There's this kid Alex, whose parents were taken out of the car while he was still in it." Scott began to explain. "I looked into his memory, and from what I can remember, I saw a guy on a horse with a gun."

"On a horse?" Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "That's kind of western, don't you think?"

Stiles scrambled to look out from under the car at hearing his girlfriend's voice. "What are you doing here?"

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Saving your ass from Lydia's wrath." Said Banshee pointed at her in agreement. "So, they were taken, not killed?"

"That's what we wanted you two to find out." Scott pointed at Lydia and Malia.

"Malia, maybe you can find their scent." Stiles pulled himself into a standing position. "See if they are still alive or not."

"It's doubtful, but I'll try." She shrugged before the girl started transforming down into her coyote form. Stiles opened the back door for her to a get a whiff of a scent before she took off out of the impound.

Cassidy grabbed her forgotten clothes from the ground, folding them the best she could before placing them on the hood. "How long ago did this happen?"

"No more than 2 hours ago." Stiles answered her before diving into the backseat to find anything he could. They each took their own search of the car, hoping Lydia would sense something from her spot in the front seat.

"So, a guy on a horse shot through the window." Cassidy thought out loud, looking things over with Scott at the hood. "But why?"

"What do you mean?" The alpha asked the girl next to him with a cock of his head.

"Why wouldn't they shoot out the tires? It's clear the guy wanted to get straight to them without even trying to slow them down in the process."

"They had a goal in mind." Scott nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"I'm not getting anything." Lydia groaned from behind the steering wheel.

Malia's howl broke through the air as she came trotting back over to them. Cassidy grabbed the pile of clothes and stood close by as the coyote turned back into her human form.

"I don't think they're dead." Lydia explained to her, getting out of the car along with Stiles.

"They're dead." Malia grabbed the shirt from Cassidy to put on. "Probably torn apart. The only thing I don't get is why there's no blood.

"They're not dead. If they were dead I'd sense it."

"If they were alive I'd smell it."

"Yeah I'm not getting anything either." Scott agreed with Malia.

Stiles turned to look at his best friend confused. "Scott, what are you talking about? You were in his head for four minutes, I timed it."

"Well, it's not an exact science." Scott shrugged. "And he's a kid, maybe he's to freaked out to remember."

"Maybe there's a whole lot we don't know either." Cassidy shrugged, handing Malia her shorts.

"Why does it matter if they're dead?" Malia questioned. "Dead is dead."

Stiles sighed, leaning back against the car. "Okay, if it's just a robbery we can't help them. And if it's something supernatural my dad can't help them."

"It sounds like you want it to be supernatural." Lydia put two and two together.

"It's been like three months since anything's happen." He looked at each of his friend's in front of him.

"Yeah, and once a week you drag me out of bed like I'm sort of supernatural metal detector." The strawberry blonde's words were pure venom.

"Okay, it is way more often than that."

"Not helping." Cassidy said under breath, running her fingers through her curly locks.

"Y-you can't tell me this is just some series of impossible coincidences."

Lydia rose a hand to stop him. "What I'm saying is maybe that wouldn't be so bad." She turned around and started walking away with Malia following with a flip of her hair. "Cassidy!"

"I'm good!" She called back, letting the two girls keep going.

Stiles glared after them, clearly annoyed that he didn't get the last word in the argument. He whipped around to Cassidy and Scott, but all they gave him was a shrug. He scoffed, stalking back towards the car and dropped into the driver's seat. He sat there, staring straight ahead out of the broken window.

Cassidy sighed and crouched down so she could rest her arms against the window ledge to be level with him. "It's just a broken windshield, baby."

"There's something wrong with it." His voice was gravely, clearly upset.

"It's broken." Scott leaned into the window above her. "And it wasn't a magic bullet. It was a regular bullet that blew out a regular windshield. Just like that one." He pointed to a car across from them. Then another and another.

But as the three looked at the different cars they started to notice a difference. With every other car that had been hit by a bullet, the windshield didn't blow out. It would splinter and create spider webs like cracks along the glass. But not one of them was completely blown out.

Stiles looked over the SUV again, grasping at a wide piece of glass that was sitting on the dashboard. "Magic bullet."

Scott and Cassidy both looked at each thinking the same thing, wanting to get him out of here.

"Dude, we've got to get going." Scott stood up, allowing Cassidy to do the same. "Your dad said we only had an hour before they were going to start investigating more."

The boy in the driver's seat sighed, rubbing his forehead aggressively. "Yeah, alright." He pulled himself out of the car, more or less slamming the door behind him.

The trio made their way back to the blue jeep sitting out front of the gate. Stiles dropped Scott off first, before the couple made their way back to the Snyder household. He parked the jeep in his usual spot on the curb before the two headed into the house.

"I'm back!" Cassidy yelled, dropping her keys on the front table. "And I brought a straggler."

"Rude." Stiles commented back, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Stiles." Carl called out from his spot lounging on the coach with Teresa next to him.

"Carl, Teresa." The young boy nodded at his girlfriend's parents.

"Where are the kids?" Cassidy looked around for her siblings as the two stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Kara's in bed and I think Andy's playing video games." Teresa sighed, clearly tired. "I thought you were going out."

"I did. And now I'm back."

The mother rolled her eyes before looking straight at Stiles. "Don't let her do anymore remodeling tonight."

"I'll try, but no promises." He smirked, pinching the back of Cassidy's arm, getting a hard smack on the arm in return.

"We'll be upstairs." She turned around, pushing on his shoulders to make him move. The two jogged up the stairs and headed down the hall towards her room. They heard yelling coming from Andy's room, assuming he was battling someone on his PlayStation, and kept walking. "You staying the night?" Cassidy asked, turning the lights on once they entered her room.

Stiles shrugged, dropping his keys on her desk. "It's probably the last night in a long time now that Isaac will be back."

"Stop being grouchy." She squinted up at him.

"I'm not grouchy. Just observant over the fact that Isaac won't be so keen over the idea." He could feel the side eye she was giving him, knowing he was digging himself in a hole over the odd talk of her best friend. "Not saying I'm not glad he will be back. I totally am." He raised his hands in defense. "I just also know how crazy protective of you he is. I admire that about him. One of the few things we have in common."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, but smirked none the less. Her focus went to the dark object wrapped around his right wrist to his hand. "What'd you do?" She nodded towards it.

He brought his hand close to his chest, looking down at the irritating brace. "Stupid shit with Scott."

"Oh, you are grouchy." She kicked off her shoes near her closet. "I'm going to get ice cream." And with that she left the room before he could have another say in it. It was just an all-around sucky night that he just wanted to forget with his girlfriend.

Stiles sat at her desk, playing the with Velcro of the brace wrapped around his wrist. It was going to get annoying real quick, and he might accidentally lose it just so he didn't have to deal with it anymore. Even though it's only been a few hours. That's when a dark blue, almost purple, logo caught his attention peeking out from under her stack of books. He didn't want to invade her privacy, but he was also nosey as hell and wanted to know what it was. He pulled the paper out and read 'NYU – TISCH' at the top along with a logo of a torch.

"We only have mint chocolate chip," Cassidy entered the room with the pint in hand, "so suck it up and deal with it."

"Cas, what's this?" His eyes still down at the paper.

She walked over to take a look at what he was talking about, when her mouth went dry at the sight. "It's nothing." She said, placing the ice cream on the desk along with the two spoons.

"Well it certainly looks like an admission letter to me." Stiles read the top, before looking up at her finally in confusion. "What's going on?"

She crossed her arms, trying to think of a simple way to explain it without him needing to know much more. "It's just a random college in New York. It's really nothing."

"Did you apply?"

"Y-yeah, but it doesn't matter." She closed her eyes not wanting to watch him as she shook her head and lied. "It's just another place I applied to for the hell of it."

He cleared his throat and set the paper back on the desk. Stiles knew he was about to dig to get all the information out of her. "What's the program?" He sat back in her chair, giving her his full attention.

She sighed, looking out the window before turning back to him. She knew he wouldn't let up. "It's the Tisch School of the Arts…at NYU."

"New York University?" His voice was pure surprise and excitement.

"Hence why it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna get in." She shrugged, acting like she knew what the future held instore for her. "I'm not good enough for that. It was just another application for music production that I can get anywhere else. The only reason I did it was because it was a tiny bit closer to D.C." She watched his eyes go wide at her confessing the reasons to him without even having to try. "No, take that damn look off your face. It's not happening get over it."

He closed his mouth, biting down on his lips to try to keep the smile off them. But he knew. He knew if she didn't somewhat want to get into this University she wouldn't have taken the time to even apply. But she did. Stiles knew her better than she'll ever know.

Stiles stood from his seat and placed his hands on either side of her neck. All of his aggravation from earlier that night was gone by just looking at those bright blue eyes. "You're going to get in." She went to argue back but he cut her off. "Stop being grouchy." He smirked using her words back at her. He shut her up before she could comment anything back with a kiss. She finally uncrossed her arm and slid them against his sides of the soft black t-shirt he wore.

She didn't know why, but with the mentions of college and the uncertainty of the future made her kiss him more forcefully. Knowing one thing was that the future brought separation between the both of them. Stiles could feel her need easily in the way her body rested closer to his. Without breaking their lips, he let his hands trace down her arms until he could pull her hands up around his neck. She moaned deep in her throat as he pulled her hips toward his. Officially no room left in between them. As Stiles' tongue swiped across her lower lip you could have sworn Cassidy turned to mush at the feeling. These are all things that the two had done before, multiple times, but it was all different tonight.

"I love you." Cassidy whispered against his lips before diving back in. Well, for a second until they were interrupted.

"Eww, that's gross." Andy gagged from the doorframe. Not wanting to walk in on his sister and boyfriend in any other position.

The two teens broke away to see the younger boy in the room. "Get out, creep." Cassidy glared at her brother.

"Close your door next time, loser."

"Sup, Andy." Stiles nodded towards him, a small smirk on his face knowing the siblings were about to fight and he was in for a show. He picked up the ice cream with a spoon and plopped on the bed to enjoy.

"Hey, Stiles." His disgusted face changed when he was addressed by the older boy to a soft smile.

"What can I so dearly help you with?" Cassidy gave him a sarcastic smile. In all honesty, they had already been fighting earlier that day because of Cassidy obsessive redecorating that had been occurring.

"I have a question about something I read." He pulled up the black book he had in his hand.

Cassidy's eyes immediately widened as she noticed what it was. "What are you doing with that?" She nearly screeched, stomping over to rip the book out of his hand. It was the journal Travis had left her that had his grandfather's writings on the supernatural. "Why did you take this out of my room? Why were you even in my room!"

"Because, I want to know more. I _deserve_ to know more!" Andy battled right back, not letting his sister get the last of this.

"No, you don't. This doesn't have to involve you." She shook her head, placing the book on her desk.

"Are you serious?" He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Every time something happens in this stupid town you pretend like it's all handled, but if I remember correctly you just sent the whole family away a couple of months ago."

"That was for you own safety." Cassidy crossed her arms.

"Well it seems to me that you just like being the 'hero' of the family." He used finger quotes around the word. "It makes you feel better."

She choked at the words he used. "You cannot be serious right now? You have no idea-"

"-Exactly!" Andy was so frustrated. "I could help. Liam thinks-"

"Wait!" She held up her hands to backtrack for a second. "You've been talking to Liam?"

"Yeah. What? Am I not allowed to because he's one of your friends?"

At this point the Snyder siblings were both seeing red at each other, while Stiles sat on the bed wide eyed, a spoon of ice cream suspended in the air towards his mouth.

"Hey!" Carl yelled up the stairs towards his children. "If you guys wake up your sister, I swear, there will be hell to pay."

Andy looked back at his father then towards his sister again. "You leave in a few months for college. Who's going to watch the family then?" And on that note he turned on his heels and locked himself in his own room.

Cassidy simply stood there for a few seconds letting his words sink in. Andy literally hit the nail on the head with the fear that had been sinking deep into her chest. She was a few months away from leaving her family in this god forsaken town.

"Babe?" Stiles asked hesitantly, setting the ice cream on the bedside table.

She didn't say anything back, just softly closed her door before turning around to face plant on her bed next to him. "Family is complicated." Her voiced muffled out.

He held a soft smirk on his face and he let his hand smooth down her curly hair. "He's right."

Her head snapped up to look at him, fire burning him from her eyes. "About what? And use your next words very carefully."

"That it wouldn't be bad from him to start knowing some things."

Cassidy grunted as she got up to her knees, reaching over him to grab the ice cream that he had discarded.

"You've been telling your parents things, and that's great," Stiles continued, "but Andy's going to be in Beacon Hills High School. The number one school on the face of the earth that has more supernatural bullshit everyday than anywhere else. It wouldn't hurt."

She pouted as she ate the mint chocolate. "Do you think I have a hero complex?"

"Absolutely not." He pulled her so she leaned against him against her pillows. "But I do know you tend to want to keep everyone you love out of harm's way. And that's not a bad thing, but remember to let some of that weight fall on others shoulders as well."

"I just wish all our problems would magically go away." She played with the condensation on the pint, feeling his fingers run up and down her back to soothe her.

He nodded, thinking of the possibility. "Wish all our problems would just disappear."

* * *

The weather was warm, the sun was shining bright, and shorts were officially her wardrobe. The only thing holding Cassidy down was the fact that she was in school, and was desperately wanting the high school years of her life to be over. And right now, her English report on Edgar Allen Poe, which was supposed to write itself since he's one of her favorite authors, was the vain of her existence.

"I quit." She slammed her book shut, rattling the table Scott, Lydia, and herself was sharing outside in the courtyard of the school.

"3 months." Lydia sighed her response, as if she had to go over this same outburst with Cassidy a million times.

"Honestly what more could we possible 'learn' in just 3 more months?" She mumbled, looking up at her friends who were still looking down, doing their own work across from her.

"3 more months, Cassidy."

"Says the girl who could have graduated early. Why the hell are you still here?"

"The sheer joy of watching you wiggle in pain for another few months." The red head looked at her with a sarcasm induced smile upon her face.

Cassidy overly gasped at her words. "Do you hear this abuse, Scott?"

"Homework." The werewolf commented, trying to stay out of the two's battle of words.

"Where's Malia?" Stiles came rushing over to their table, backpack swinging on his body.

"Over there." Cassidy pointed across from her. "But she's-" Stiles ran off before she could finish. "-getting pictures done. Whatever, she'll kick his ass." Cassidy shrugged, opening her notebook to attempt to get back to work.

The next thing the three of them heard was Malia yell at Stiles, making them chuckle before quieting down as the two made their way over to them.

"You ruined it." Malia growled, perching on the top of the table next to where Lydia was sat.

"Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?" He asked, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"Maybe, because you haven't signed up for you own photo yet?"

"Yes, I did." Stiles pulled the paper out of his back pocket, opening it to show Malia.

"It's blank!" She pushed his hand away to let him look at it.

"Umm…" He looked at it in a very deep confusion.

"Or, maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones." Scott responded, finally looking up from his work to find his friends looking at him in astonishment. "Psych paper."

"Ohh." Lydia and Cassidy chorused.

Stiles shook his head and folded the paper back into this pocket, ready to deal with the missing writing on the paper later. "Hey, the deputy searched the car, no slugs and no exit holes. The address Alex gave my dad's an abandoned house." The thought alone gave him energy, bouncing on the toes of his feet. "Come on! Missing parents, suspicious guy on horseback, magic bullet. Who's coming with?"

"I've gotta retake my photos." Malia cocked her head.

Lydia shook her head at the thought. "Yeah, not interested."

Stiles' head turned next in line to Cassidy. "Cassidy Snyder." He gave her a big smile. "My beautiful, wonderful girlfriend."

"Stiles." She sighed, rubbing a hand across her forehead. "You know I can't. As much as I want to, I need all the help I can get to make one last impact for colleges."

He rolled his eyes before finally meeting Scott's.

"I cannot miss anymore classes."

"Scott-"

"-I missed 38 last semester-"

"-Scott-"

"Lydia's mom is the only reason I'm still in school. I can go after school!" Scott pronounced, hopeful that Stiles would take the bait. But no hook.

"You know what, forget it. I'll take Liam." The group looked over into the courtyard to find Liam and Hayden straddling a bench, playing a forceful game of tonsil hockey. "Yeah, I'm not taking Liam."

"Nope."

Cassidy put a smirk and rounded the table to where he was standing. "You wanna go make out in coach's office?" She played with the ends of the flannel he was wearing. She would play any game possible to try to detour him away from thinking again this 'investigation'.

"Don't you use your seductive ways on me." Stiles scoffed.

"I want you all to take note of who just turned who down here." She pointed at the opposite three.

"Hey! Can I get a candid?" Sydney bounced over to them with a camera in her hand.

"Ah, no." "Yeah, sure!" Stiles denied, while the four of them agreed. Scott and Lydia pulled him to sit down between them while Cassidy took the spot next to Lydia, leaning back into Malia's legs.

"Everyone smile." Sydney captured the scene before thanking them and walking away.

"See how easy it is to take a picture without harassment?" Malia shot Stiles a glare before heading back over to get in line for her own yearbook photo.

Cassidy went to the other side of the table to put her things away. "I need to head to my locker before final period. Walk with me?" She asked Stiles, pulling her bag on her back.

"As you wish m'lady." Stiles bowed and gestured for her to lead.

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "We'll see you guys in a few." They said their goodbye's before heading back inside the school. "Things can wait 'til after school." She clasped their hands together, feeling the nerves in his body on edge.

"Says the girl who used be all 'Let's leave school. Let's skip class. Let's not even go.' What happen to that girl?" Stiles mimicked her, gesturing about.

"Did our conversation last night completely leave your mind in less than 24 hours?"

He sighed. "No, I get it." He squeezed her hand as the two stopped at her locker. He watched her put in her combination and let the metal door fall open. His eyes looked over the pictures and band decals she had slapped up the side. A specific one of her and Isaac when they were in France stood out to him. "So, did he say why he was coming back?"

Cassidy looked at him confused, but started to understand as she watched him point to the photo. "He said he's just done with France." She shrugged, swapping out her books. "I don't understand how you can just be done with France, I mean come on, it's France. But whatever floats his boat."

"I think he also misses you."

"Well duh, who wouldn't miss me."

Stiles shook his head with smile and a roll of his eyes. He watched as Liam and Hayden were strolling by. "Hey guys."

The two said their hellos and kept walking, but Cassidy had something else on her mind. "Liam Dunbar, get your skinny ass back here."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks at the tone of her voice, Hayden looking from her boyfriend back to the older girl in confusion. Liam cautiously turned back to one of his best friends and confidant. "I swear I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?" Her hand went to her hip as she watched him try to figure out the situation he was in. Stiles and Hayden simply stood behind their significant other, watching in amusement.

"Whatever you're about to accuse me of?"

"Have you been hanging out with Andy?"

"Yeah." Liam adjusted his backpack. "Didn't think that would be a problem."

"It's not a problem, that's if you explain to me what you've been talking to him about with regards to our other life." She used her words wisely as their classmates were walking around them in the busy hallway.

"He's just been asking questions and I've been answering them."

"Well stop, he doesn't have to get involved yet. When the time comes, I'll take care of it." She crossed her arms trying to seem like she had the upper hand in the matter.

"You don't scare me." He raised his chin, trying to seem tough, but the two onlookers raised their eyebrows at him. "Okay, you might scare me sometimes, but I'm just trying to help."

"Great." She gave him a sarcastic smile before slamming her locker shut and turning back towards him. "But this help can wait until I'm out of this school." Cassidy gave him one last glare before grabbing Stiles' hand to walk away.

"You're sexy when you're authoritative." Stiles whispered in her ear as he pulled her close around the waist.

"Oh, so now you want to take up my offer of making out?" She giggled, his lips ghosting over her cheek.

"Dude, we're going!" Scott ran up to the two, breaking up their moment.

Cassidy let her head fall back as the supernatural once again was taking over their lives. At the point, why was she even surprised by it.

"Seriously?" Stiles basically squeaked his response which Scott nodded quickly. "Cas?"

She sighed but pointed towards the door. "Go."

He gave her a giant kiss before the two boys made their way towards the exit. Cassidy walked into the classroom walking past the two empty front desks towards her seat horizontal to Lydia's front desk.

"Where's thing 1 and thing 2?" The redhead asked, looking back at her.

"Dumb & Dumber have decided they were going to go investigate anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "They really need to get out of this town."

"Couldn't agree more." Cassidy took her books out of her bag as their History teacher began to talk about today's lesson. It was those moments that she wished Mr. Yukimura was still their teacher. The door was opened quickly grabbing everyone's attention as Stiles and Scott were roughly pushed into the room by Ms. Martin.

"I believe these two belong to you right now." She gave her coworker a soft smile before glaring back at the two boys. She quickly turned on her heel and left.

The boys huffed and dropped into their seats. "How'd investigating go?" Cassidy whispered to Stiles in front of her. He simply dropped his head on her desk, eyes closed in irritation.

* * *

"I keep feeling like it's familiar." Stiles told Cassidy and Lydia as they exited the school. "You know, like I've ever heard it before."

Scott and Stiles went to the house after school had finally let out. And from what Stiles had told the two girls, the house was empty. There were no signs as if an entire family had lived there. It was abandoned, expect from Alex's room. And if that wasn't weird enough Stiles had seen what the weird man that they assumed Alex was talking about and even shot at Stiles. But he just disappeared.

That's why they were there. He immediately called up the two girls and started their search in the school library.

" _Pensée civage_?" Lydia said, gaining strange looks from the two on her right. "It's French. A lingering thought you can't reach."

Stiles sighed, flipping through the book. "Okay…well, is there a French word for an overwhelming sense of urgency and impending doom?"

"You mean the French word for our life?" Cassidy said sarcastically, between the two of them.

" _Féminine un fille phantom_?"

"Seriously?!" Cassidy almost shrieked, while Stiles was wide-eyed.

"It's the French word for Banshee."

The boy sighed, coming to a halt to look at her. "Okay, well what does your Banshee intuition say this is?"

"That you don't have to figure it all out right this second." The two stood facing each other.

"But this kid-this kids got no one. You know and…" Stiles stopped, flipping through the pages, trying to find something. "There's a reason why, there's got to be."

"Maybe there's something we missed." Cassidy tried to negotiate with him.

He slammed the book shut, looking at her dejected. "Dude. Horse. Shooting at me. Disappearing. Not much more I could have missed."

"Give this man a ride, sweet family will die." Lydia whispered, staring off into the distance from them. "Killer on the road."

The couple looked at her in utter confusion with the lyrics she just said.

" _Riders on the Storm_?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Lydia pulled out of the trance, while at the sound of the name something inside Cassidy just clicked.

"That's a song _Rider on the Storm_."

"I have no idea where that came from."

"I do." Cassidy called out, grabbing both of their attentions. "The Ghost Riders."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"I just read about it in Travis' Bestiary. It's called the Wild Hunt." She looked back and forth to the two like a tennis match. "The Ghost Riders come in by storm literally riding horse and just take people out of thin air."

"Are you serious?" Stiles simply stared at her.

Cassidy swallowed heavily, thinking he was upset with her that she didn't come up with it sooner. "Y-yes…they just disappear."

Before she had time to process what was happening, Stiles rushed towards her to kiss her hard on the lips, holding her face to him. "Goddamn it, you're so smart." He gave her a ridiculous smile, before turning to Lydia. "Lydia-"

"-Do not touch me." She held up a finger to me to stop.

"Got it." He nodded before kissing Cassidy one last time, before running off back towards the school. "Love you, Cassidy Snyder!"

She couldn't help the love-doted smile as she watched him run away, happy that she could actually help him.

"You both are gross." Lydia smirked.

"Proud of it." Cassidy stuck her hands deep in her pockets, turning back towards the task at hand. "What do you feel?"

"Something's not right. And it's getting closer."

"Okay, we need to find out everything and anything." The two started back towards the school. "Text Malia, tell her to get here ASAP."

Malia met the two and they started doing as much research as they could think of on the spot in one of the classrooms. Thankfully everyone was more focused on lacrosse tonight than the girls in the classroom.

"When did you first have the premonition?" Malia asked, thoroughly confused.

"I was with Cas and Stiles." Lydia started.

"Lydia started spewing out lyrics and I put two-and-two together and figured out it was the Wild Hunt." Cassidy leaned back on the teacher's desk.

Lydia nodded. "The riders. The horses. Souls getting swept up." She turned the computer to let Malia take a look.

"Those who see the Wild Hunt beware, for you are already lost." The coyote read off the screen.

Cassidy sat up straight as the words fully. "Those that see are lost. He saw the horses!" Her throat started tightening as the panic was setting into her body. "He saw the Wild Hunt! Where's Stiles?!" She jumped off the desk looking back and forth between the girls.

Malia gave her a confused look. "Who's Stiles?"

Her breathing stopped as Cassidy heard her answer, knowing the unfortunate was already starting. "Lydia? Do you?"

"Sweetie, who are you talking about?" She shut the computer, giving her friend her full attention.

Cassidy couldn't even say anything as the girls just watched her deteriorate in front of them with a situation they were already forgetting. She ran out of the room, letting the sound of them calling behind her echo down the halls. She needed to find Stiles. She needed to see him. To know he was still here. She couldn't lose him.

She raced around the school trying to find him. He couldn't be gone yet. He had to be here somewhere. As she rounded the corner of the parking lot, the side entrance opened, finding Stiles running out of the double doors.

"Stiles!" Her voice soared across the lot, as her body came running to his.

"Cassidy! You know me?" His eyes wide, grabbing a tight grip of her as she came to a stop in front of him, her head nodding rapidly. "Thank God you know me."

"I know you, handsome." Her own hands grasping his flannel to not let him go. "I think everyone else is starting to forget, though."

At that moment, the wind started picking up, like a storm was upon them. But something wasn't right. As Cassidy looked up at Stiles, he was focused on something in the distance. "What is it? Tell me what's going on."

"Do you see him?" Stiles turned her around, pointing at just the empty corridor.

"See who?" She looked left and right but there wasn't anyone.

"The guy on the horse."

She felt her body beginning to panic even more so and her eyes began to tear. "Stiles, if you see them…that means you're-"

"-No, no. Hey," he held her neck so she was paying attention to his eyes, hoping to calm her down, "Cassi, they are coming for me, so I need you to go. You have to get away from me right now!"

"NO!" She sobered up quick at his words. "I'm not leaving you! I'm never leaving you!"

He was upset, scared, and angry at the fact that she wouldn't just do as he wished for once. He wanted her out of harm's way. But he knew she would fight and claw to be by his side even if he ran away himself. "Alright." Stiles looked back and forth from her to the Ghost Rider. "Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and the two started running down the sidewalk, running from whatever forms Stiles was seeing in front of him. They went to the left just to have them go to the right, each time Stiles back tracking them from what she assumed was the Ghost Riders closing in.

"Where are they?" She looked around at the empty school lot, trying to get some clue on where not to run to.

"They're everywhere." His voice broke, trying to keep both of them safe but it was becoming harder and harder to do so. "Alright, come on! Come on!" He pulled her towards his jeep that was sitting across from them. "Cassidy, whatever you do. Don't look at them or try to get a look at them! Okay? They will take you too! Just please don't look at them!"

"I won't! I promise!"

The two jumped into their sides of the jeep, Stiles fumbling with his keys. It reminded her so clearly of the night Donovan died. The night everything changed for them. Stiles finally got the key in the ignition but as he looked up out of the windshield he stopped.

"Stiles, we have to go. We can't hide it out in the jeep this time!" Cassidy reached across to start the jeep but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

He held her hand tightly, refusing to look at her. He reached over with his left hand and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "There's no time." He whispered before finally looking into her eyes.

"Please, please don't give up now." She pleaded with him.

"I'm not giving up." He shook his head, turning completely in his seat to see her. Their fingers locking tightly together, fitting perfectly like they always have. "Cassi, I'm gonna be erased. Just like Alex. You're going to forget me."

"I won't." Her eyes swimming with tears as she refused to look anywhere else but at him. "I can't ever forget you."

"You will." He whispered, staying strangely calm which was making her seem more and more dramatic. "You have to find some way to remember me." He brushed the loose curls away from her face, brushing her cheek. "Remember how I took you to that stupid party on our first date where neither of us wanted to be after I fumbled my way through asking you out in school." The two let out a watery laugh at the memory. "Remember how it feels to hold your hand," he squeezed her tighter, "and it what it's like to be held when you need it the most. Remember how you have saved me over and over."

"You saved my life." At that point Cassidy couldn't even help the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks.

Stiles studied her face again, even though he knew it better than anyone. He knew what was about to happen, but the thought of never seeing her again led him to studying her. To being able to draw her with only using his memory. "Remember…remember you're my first everything and you're going to be last, pretty girl."

Before she could respond the door was swung open and his body being to be jolted back. She tried to grab onto him with all her might, but she wasn't strong enough. She felt a snap against her wrist and then he was gone. There was no trace of him anywhere insight, like he was never sitting beside her two seconds ago.

And as she sat there, with her world being torn from her it felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. It was unsettling. It's a strange thing thinking about something that is gone. It's the same as when you think about how you can't remember anything before you're born or how one day you'll die while the world keeps moving. It's just empty and utterly terrifying.

But as Cassidy sat in the Jeep pleading with herself to remember the freckled boy who had stolen her life her tears came to a halt. She slowly exited the Jeep, her body in a daze and she kept repeating his name over and over. She wasn't paying attention where she was walking, lazily going across the parking lot. She jumped in fright as a car honked their horn at her as she had just walked out in front of them.

As she got out of the way and her heart beat came back down, something felt different to her.

Suddenly she was looking around confused on what she was just doing.

She couldn't remember why she was there.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Episode 1! This is going to be fun, can't wait to have Isaac back!

Please Review:Follow:Favorite: All that jazz!

 **ALSO MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW MY TUMBLR FOR MORE CASSIDY!**


	2. Empty Picture Frames

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy and the world surrounding her.

Empty Picture Frames - Real Friends

(polyvore outfit on profile)

 **Welcome to Omission in the Tried & True Series!**

 _If you haven't read nay of my other stories, it would be helpful for you to go back through those before you enter this new world._

Thanks to MarvelWorksWonders, Gabi, & everyone who liked, followed, and subscribed!

So here's chapter 2 and I'm happy to finally let you have it because it's been driving me insane.

* * *

 **Empty Picture Frames**

 _All I see is the past two years before I hit the ground_  
 _Time is moving slower on the way down (on the way down)_  
 _Save your time spent wondering what's going through my mind_  
 _Let me go before you see me following behind_

 _I'll save you from myself_  
 _Just let me go_

 _The home inside my head has a bed for me_  
 _That no one will ever get the chance to see_  
 _A kitchen table with one chair_  
 _Walls with empty picture frames_

She scuffed her converse against the tile floor as she walked back and forth. Her eyes focused on the beat up, dirty, discolored chucks that at one point use to be a vibrant white and black, now dull and almost grey. It held her concentration for the time being. She never understood people that pace back and forth. So instead she was circling the luggage carousal in the airport, her eyes meeting the plane itineraries as she passed just to go back to looking at her shoes. She had to be getting on people's nerves, there was no doubt about that.

Cassidy would admit that she didn't sleep the night before and that she was currently jazzed up on an extra larger, extra caffeinated coffee from the Starbucks, but she wouldn't admit that she was impatient. Actually, she didn't have to admit it, everyone could just look at her and figure it out. She had been watching the flight from Paris to New York to Denver and now finally landing here where Isaac would be home.

Isaac Lahey was coming home.

For some reason, her family thought it was a good idea to let her go pickup said boy by herself. So no one was there to calm her nerves. When the screen in front of her turned to 'LANDED' her heart suddenly jumped to her throat. She was so excited. Cassidy stood at the escalator that would bring him insight; her fingers playing together. She moved to her wrist as if she was expecting to feel a bracelet to hang there, bringing some type of surprise to her. She looked down confused, almost as if she thought she put one on this morning but couldn't remember which one or why. In its place was deep a scratch running almost along the same line as her scars from the handcuffs from Travis so long ago now.

"I was expecting more of a squeal and you running through the crowd."

Cassidy's head snapped up at the voice looming over her, a sigh of relief rolling off her tongue. She jumped towards his height, wrapping her arms around his neck. Isaac wrapped one arm around her waist, the other resting in her hair. He was home. He was back with his anchor.

"I've missed you, kid." He breathed in her natural scent.

"You're one to talk." She squeezed him one last time before slowly departing from him. Every time she gets to see him in the past year it was like he was getting older and older. Growing into himself now at 18. "You ready?" She looked at the two bags he used as carry-ons resting at his feet.

"Yeah," Isaac picked up the bag, watching as she grabbed the smaller of the two, "did the rest of my stuff get in?"

"Mhmm." She nodded, guiding him out of the airport to where she had parked the car. "It's all in the shed behind the house…you know, your new room." She looked back at him to give him a tight smile, nearly running into someone as she wasn't paying attention.

Isaac rolled his eyes at her supposed joke, but gave her the same smile back as he watched her stumble over her feet. "Karma."

"I have a lot of it." The two finally exited into the California warmth, the sun now almost completely hidden from their sights as it was nearing 8pm. The best friends fell silent as they took the trail through the cars to find Cassidy's, just enjoying the feeling of being near one another again. The last time was the past summer when he came home to save her from Travis.

"I'm surprised it wasn't a whole Snyder caravan with you." He said as they stopped to throw his bags in the trunk of her car.

"They didn't want to keep Kara out late…and Andy and I might be fighting." She mumbled, dropping into the driver's seat with Isaac doing the same in the passenger seat.

"Andy and Cassidy Snyder fight! What? Never!" He faked a gasp at the revelation, buckling his seat belt. "What did he steal from your room now?"

Cassidy steered the car out of the parking lot to get onto the main road. "Travis' journal. And then he started to ask questions about the supernatural, and I'm just not ready to let him get involved yet."

He tried to glance over Travis' name as quick as possible, but an anger would forever sit with him over the deceased boy. Cassidy had explained to him everything that had happen with Travis and how things ended between the two of them, but her sitting there that night in the chair bleeding to death would never leave his mind. "He needs to start learning."

"He'll learn soon enough."

"Soon enough won't help when you head to college he is officially in Beacon Hills High School."

"Yeah, I got it." She was suddenly hit by déjà vu at his words, like she had just had this conversation would couldn't place where or with who. "Enough about that. You finally going to tell me why you are actually moving back."

"I told you, I'm sick of France." He situated himself in the seat, not looking at her.

She glanced back and forth from him to the road, feeling the uneasiness. "I don't believe you."

"Fine, I missed your dumb face." Isaac rolled his neck to give her a stupid smile, but she still didn't believe him. But took it anyways.

"Who wouldn't?" She gave him a smile right back, but again déjà vu running through her mind. "So what are you going to do? Go back to school?"

"Nope. I got my GED."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise!" He shrugged, giving her a laugh. "I seriously thought I told you. I started to work on that when I first moved. I just wanted to start working."

"Alright, so what are you going to do?"

"I already got a job."

"Really!" She got so excited for him, making the car swerve across the road. "Where at?"

"The Sheriff Station actually."

"What? How? When? Doing what?" The questions came rattling off her tongue.

"Calm down, Dr. Seuss. Stilinski sent me an email asking if I wanted to be their dispatcher. And I said yes. It's going to help them separate supernatural calls from regular crimes and I get paid. So, all and all, it's good."

"That's great! But how did he know you were coming back?"

"I thought you told him." Isaac explained his thought processes.

She shook her head. "I didn't tell him."

He ran his fingers through his curly locks, not understanding how the Sheriff would have known. "Maybe Scott said something?"

"Maybe." She whispered.

But something definitely didn't feel right. There was a weird air the surrounded the two of them in their silence and it held confusion. Something really wasn't right.

* * *

Cassidy woke up in a sweat. She slammed her hand down on her alarm and just laid there taking deep breaths. Her eyes stared at the white ceiling above, the nightmare she was just in plague her mind. There was a person with no face following her around. Whether she was a in a crowd or by herself, they were just there, staring in her direction with no face she could make out. You know how you'll have dreams with people in it you don't know but you have obviously seen sometime if your life? This was the opposite. She had a feeling she knew the person but couldn't actually place the person.

She could hear movement happening all around the house. Slowly each of the family members getting ready for their day. Staying in bad and daydreaming about her nightmares was no longer an option. The curly haired girl pulled herself out of bed and began getting ready for the day ahead of her. Cassidy didn't realize it, but there were items missing in her room. Not even that they were missing. They were in sight, she just couldn't see them.

As she went to pull on her jewelry for the day, that same scar caught her attention again. Something had been snapped off of her wrist, yet it looked like all her jewelry was on her dresser.

"Cassi! You up?" She heard her father yell from down the hall, breaking her out of her quiet morning.

"Be down in a sec!" Cassidy called back, pulling on her black boots. She grabbed her bag and left her bedroom. She walked downstairs, following the sound of commotion in the kitchen. Her father was making breakfast like he normally does, her mother was standing behind Kara as she sat on the stool of the counter pulling her hair up into 2 low braids, and Andy and Isaac sitting at the counter eating breakfast while laughing at something on Andy's phone.

"Morning, sweets." Teresa mumbled through the comb placed between her teeth.

"Morning." Cassidy stopped at the counter to pour herself some coffee. "Everyone's awake and happy…it's almost satisfying."

"It's almost like you already took your happy pills." Andy murmured, not looking up from his phone.

Cassidy sent a glare his way, but Isaac is the only that looked up from the table stuffing pancakes in his mouth. "Andy, I swear to God-"

"Okay, enough." Carl looked back and forth between his two oldest. "What is with the both of you lately? You could swear the two of you hated each other." He got no response from either kid.

The once happy family was slowly falling in on themselves. No one actually wanted to bring up problems.

"Okay, I got to go." Cassidy poured the rest of her coffee in her to-go cup to take with her. "They'll be here any minute to pick me up."

"Who will sweetheart?" Teresa looked at her confused.

Cassidy went to say a name but nothing came to mind. Could have sworn she had made arrangements with someone yet had no idea who it would have been. "Um…"

Isaac could hear her heartbeat rising, clearly starting to panic. "I'm going to take you. Remember Cas?" He stood up quickly, putting his dishes in the dishwasher. "Since I'm working I'll just be able to drop you off so I can have the car."

She looked at her best friend in almost sadness. She knew he was trying to help her, but she didn't know from what. "Yeah, yeah that's right."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her mother came over to rub a hand on her arm in comfort.

"I'm fine." She gave her a tight, fake smile. "Just didn't sleep that good last night so I'm a little out of it."

"Alright, if you say so." Teresa's eyes were still narrowed in disbelief.

"You ready?" Isaac asked, twirling the keys around his finger.

With a nod, the two said goodbye to the family and headed out. Isaac waited until they were in the car and had drove a few blocks away from the house before he decided to ask.

"You sure you're okay?"

She looked over at him, taking her attention away from where she was tracing the scar on her wrist. "Yeah, I guess I just scraped my wrist-"

"Not that." Isaac shook his head, glancing back and forth from the road to his best friend. "You seem…off."

Cassidy sighed, letting her head fall back onto the seat. "I think I just need a therapy session. I haven't seen Dr. Stappen in a while. Just need some good old fashion prying into my life."

"I can do that for free."

"Hilarious." She rolled her eyes at the joke, watching him cruise through the parking lot.

He stopped in front of the main doors for her. "Have a good day at school with all your little friends."

Cassidy groaned, pulling herself out of the car. "I seriously hate you." She pulled her backpack over her shoulders, taking notice to Scott making his way towards her. "Hey friend." She called out to him with a smile.

"Morning, Cassi." Scott grinned, coming to stop by her.

"Oh, he's your friend and I get hated on?" Isaac complained from his spot still behind the steering wheel. Cassidy couldn't help the eye roll this time and slammed the door shut. That didn't stop him from rolling down the passenger side window to continue to speak. "Try as you might but you can't ignore me anymore! I'm back for good!"

Scott laughed over Cassidy's pained face, and ducked down to see his friend in the car. "What's up, Isaac. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, dude."

"Did you fill him in on everything?" Scott looked up at Cassidy.

"Not yet."

"Fill me in on what?" The curly haired boy glanced back and forth between his two friends in question.

"I'll tell you later."

"Cas-"

"-Don't you have work to get to?" She smiled, but he merely cocked his head at her. "I promise to fill you in on the with the pack drama later tonight. Have a good first day at work."

"I hate being an adult." He mumbled, getting a laugh from their alpha.

Cassidy grabbed Scott's arm to get the two to start walking so Isaac would seriously leave to head to the Sheriff's Station. "How'd practice go this morning?" The good mood he was just in seemed to fade away with a deep sigh. "That good?"

"It's like Liam doesn't even care if he becomes captain…or if he even gets a position on the team" Scott's voice getting harder and his anger boiling as they walked towards her locker. "Like he's not even trying to step up and be the leader."

Cassidy stayed quiet as she listened to him get out the steam he needed to. It was eerily similar to the same fight she was having with her own brother, but opposite. In a few months the two of them had to step away from trying to protect the town all the time, and being haunted of who's hands it was going to land in.

"Can I say something?" She asked, opening her locker to switch out her books.

"You're going to tell me I'm being too hard on him?" Scott groaned, leaning against the lockers next to her.

"Nope." She shook her head, surprising him. "Liam needs tough love, that's the only way he gets his shit together. But you also have to realize that boy has big shoes to follow."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you're Scott McCall. True Alpha. The one that believes to take the option that comes out the least bloody for everyone's sake. You're good and pure, Scotty. He looks up to you like you have no idea, maybe he's just scared he won't measure up."

He stood there for a second taking in everything she said, before shaking his head. "That shouldn't mean anything. He has to find his own inner strength."

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders and closed the locker door to give him her full attention. "Maybe so. But maybe you're a hard force to follow."

* * *

"I almost coyoted out in the middle of class."

Cassidy's eyes widened at Malia's outburst as she walked out of her English class, looking around to make sure no one heard her. "What?" She grabbed her friend's wrist and tugged her towards the hallway.

"You heard me. Nails out, growling like the animal I am, at my pre-calculus teacher cause I got a D on my test." Malia explained, looking down now at her normal nails.

"Okay…um…" She tried to think of a possible solution. "Do you feel like you're going to turn at any moment?"

"I don't know. No. I don't think so!" The taller girl rambled, clearly getting worked up.

"Alright, just calm down. Take deep breath, focus on your breathing." Cassidy ran back through her thoughts on how they would try to calm the girl down a year ago. Malia closed her eyes, slowly letting the tension leave her shoulders. "Good, keep doing what you're doing."

Malia was finally breathing normal when it hitched and her eyes snapped open. "Something's wrong with Lydia."

"What?" Cassidy was dumbfounded by the out of the blue statement.

"Her heart beat is rising. Something's wrong." With that Malia turned on her heel and started pushing her way through the students with Cassidy right behind her. The two girls finally pushed their way through the front doors where they found Lydia about to step straight into oncoming traffic. "Lydia! Look out!" Malia yelled, being able to run with her speed in time to grab the redhead out of the way.

Cassidy's eye were wide as she finally made it over towards her friends, giving the BMW both middle fingers as she honked and kept speeding through the parking lot. "Jackass!"

"Are you okay?" Malia asked, the still shaking Lydia.

"I-I'm fine." Lydia stuttered out.

"Are you sure? You almost just got ran over." Cassidy looked over their best friend who just nodded.

"What were you doing?" Malia looked back and forth from her to the path she walked down.

Lydia ignored her and looked at Cassidy. "Cas…what happen here?"

Said girl was even more confused now. "What are you talking about, Lyd?"

The Banshee swallowed deeply, eyes looking around the parking lot. "You were here…the other night. You…you were screaming that you weren't leaving…and that you'd remember."

Cassidy's eyes glistened almost as if tears were about to come pouring out but she didn't know why. She looked around the parking lot but couldn't place a thought in her head. "I don't…I don't know."

* * *

She didn't want to be here right now. She didn't want to be in her room or the house for that matter. Cassidy almost felt claustrophobic. The night had closed in around her.

The evening was normal as any other that she was used to. The family spent most of the time asking Isaac everything question they could think of regarding France and what it was like living there. Cassidy for the most part stayed quiet, happy just to listen to the stories flow from the boy's mouth. But that happiness was clouded by uncertainty. But that uncertainty was encompassed by emptiness, and that's what made her more nervous than anything.

Sleeping wasn't coming to her tonight. She thought about taking a sleeping pill, but the thought of possibly having the same dreams from the night before frightened her. She tried to read, but couldn't concentrate. Even music wasn't helping. Her usual saving grace. Every song she put on either seemed overplayed or she didn't care for. So now she sat at her window seat, losing her mind in the silence.

The leaves rattled right outside of her window, the branches only sometimes coming to scratch against the house before going back to their rightful place. She was hoping for it to storm at any moment, but it was just her luck that it wouldn't. It would have helped her place her wishy-washy feelings. Because she felt like she was a mess. Cassidy feel herself falling back into the dark, cold shell she had, for the most part, broken out of it.

She was letting her disorder win and the walls were coming back up.

Cassidy's concentration of the outside world broke as the bedroom door opened. She snapped her head in the direction watching Isaac sneak in, before closing the door as quietly as possible. She looked over seeing 1:35 AM glaring back at her in bright red.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She whispered, raising her knees to her chest so he could sit opposite her in the window seat.

"Jet lag." He mirrored her position. "You?"

"Insomnia."

"We're truly doing great in life." Isaac leaned back and hit play on her stereo, not knowing what music was going to come out but just needed something to fill their silence. "So, you don't have to fill me in on what's going on anymore."

"What? Why?" She asked in a panic, automatically thinking he was over Beacon Hills and just wanted to go back to France. I mean she couldn't blame him. For the most part, he was in the clear over there. Sure, he had some hiccups with a few hunters, but it was nothing compared to the hell they have been facing here in Beacon Hills.

"I met Mason and Corey today." He gave her a side-eye at the hyperactive way she asked the questions. "They stopped by the station asking Parrish if anyone was unaccounted for in the town. When they didn't get anywhere with him, I took over. And they explained this whole Ghost Rider thing to me."

"What happened?" She hadn't heard any other information about them showing up.

"I guess the two saw them at school last night, but they don't know who they took or if they actually took someone at all. Got to say, the enemies in this two keeping more and more bizarre." He laughed, resting his head back against the wall.

"Doesn't make you regret coming back, does it?" She whispered, looking down to pick at her sweatpants.

Isaac sat up, almost not catching her words, but the werewolf hearing helped. "Is that what's been bothering you? You think I'm going to leave again?"

The shrugged rolled off her shoulders as Cassidy could feel the tears start to build up in her eyes. "It feels like things are getting really bad again…with me. I can't control my emotions, I'm forgetting little details about my life. Details that I should know." A single tear feel down her cheek as she finally looked up at him. "It's like I used to have an emotional tether with someone…but the other side is empty, and I'm just floating."

She rubbed at her eyes, annoyed that she was falling backward with herself. "So yes, I'm absolutely horrified you're going to leave again because I don't know how I can handle doing goodbyes for a second time."

The werewolf bit the inside of his lip, watching his best friend break down for a reason neither of them understood. "You remember what I told you when I left? You will always have me. Always." Isaac leaned forward to wipe the tears off her cheek. "When you were missing I came back into town, I broke down right here. I thought I lost you. That I was never going to see you again, because I can't live in a world without you either, Cassi."

"You never told me that."

"I made Lydia swear on her dog's life that it would never be brought up ever again." He got a small, watery laugh out of her. "I promise you, I am not going anywhere. I'm back for good. Even if you kick me out I'll come groveling back on my hands and knees. You will always have me, Cassidy Snyder."

She gave him a nod, glad they both understood how each other felt. "And you will always have me, Isaac Lahey."

Their small moment together was broken by the sound of her phone vibrating against her nightstand. Cassidy gave a deep sigh and pulled herself up to see Scott calling her. "Hey, you okay?" She answered.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Scott's deep voice apologizing over the line.

"No, I'm up. What's going on?" She turned and nodded at Isaac, knowing he could hear the conversation.

"I know it's late, but could Isaac and you meet me at the Preserve? Malia and Lydia are also coming."

Isaac nodded back at her, telling her it was find with him that they left. "Sure, we'll get there as soon as we can."

After hanging up, the two quickly got dressed and quietly snuck out of the house. It wasn't a long drive, but the atmosphere between the two friends was finally better than it had been since she picked him up from the airport. Cassidy parked the car next to Scott's bike and Lydia's car. The two got out, Isaac throwing Cassidy one of the flashlights as the two walked to the rest of their pack.

"Is this your guys' new after school club?" Isaac's sarcasm slipping off his tongue.

"Isaac." Lydia greeted him, glancing him over for the first time since she saw him last summer.

"Lydia, always good to see you." He gave her a smirk before looking at Malia. Everyone realizing now that the two of them have never actually had a conversation. "Still don't know how I feel about you." He admitted to the coyote, remembering the issue's Cassidy had in the past with her.

"Right back at ya." She squinted at him, trying to read the new wolf.

Cassidy sighed over everyone's welcomes. "Well, now that this awkward family reunion is over. What's going on, Scott?"

Scott nodded, looking over all his friends. "I went to bed at home and I woke up out in the woods, about a mile out. But I think there's a reason why this has happened. I've been out here before." The alpha walked around the gate and started his way down the path of the preserve, having the four of them looking at each other and then follow along. "It was the beginning of sophomore year, the night before tryouts for first line I remember because that's all I could think about."

"What were you doing?" Malia questioned, falling into step beside him.

"I was looking for a dead body."

"That's morbid." Lydia tilted her head.

Cassidy agreed. "It's a start to our daily hobby."

"So, what was I doing out here all alone?" Scott continued.

"At that point, the only person I talked to was Cas, so not clue." Isaac recalled back to three years ago when his life was on a different wavelength than right now.

"I wish I could help you, but I didn't know you then." Lydia explained and Cassidy seconding that.

Malia shook her head. "I was still a coyote, so I might've tried to eat it."

"Deaton said that my subconscious is trying to tell me something, but I need you guys to figure out what it's saying."

"Maybe you were just a curious teenager." The Banshee tried to come up with a rational explanation. "You heard there was a body."

"But how?"

"Well…Isaac and I would also sneak out and spy on crime scenes from afar, especially with his dad owning the gravesite." The only human of the group told them. "Maybe you saw the news about it?"

"No, I never watched the news or read the paper, and I didn't have a police scanner."

"Your mom works at the hospital." The coyote brought up. "Maybe she got called in and you over heard her?"

"My mom was home that night." Scott halted, bring the others to a stop to stand in a circle. "I live 5 miles away from here. How did I get here?"

"You drove?"

"I didn't have a car."

"Couldn't you have just ran?" Isaac brought up.

"I had asthma." Scott countered right back, turned and the pack kept walking. "I was hiding but they knew that I was here."

"Maybe you made a ton of noise with your asthmatic breathing?" Malia said so definitively like she knew that answer was a yes.

"How would they know that it was me?" And the point went to Scott. He stopped them again and a cleared path. "Why would the Sheriff even think that I'd be out here."

Lydia pursed her lips. "Like most deaths in this town it was related to the supernatural."

"I wasn't supernatural." Scott grabbed their attention at his statement. "Alright, this was the night that I was bitten. I wasn't a werewolf yet and I wasn't out here alone."

"Who did you think it would have been?" Isaac questioned the alpha.

"I know this sounds crazy…but I think I had a best friend. And I think he was out here with me that night."

"It doesn't sound crazy." Malia reassured him. "I know that someone chained me up and I think they wanted me to stay human."

"I got a job at the police station." Isaac shook his head, looking at the group. "How the hell would I have gotten a job there if it wasn't for someone I know?"

Lydia nodded. "I came to school this morning and I was sure that I was supposed to meet someone, but I couldn't remember who it's supposed to be. I have been looking for them all day."

Everybody's eyes moved to Cassidy who looked at the ground, chewing on the skin next to the nail of her thumb. A horrible habit she still had yet to break at 18. But when the anxiety hit it's an automatic response.

"Something's wrong." She looked down at the ground, not being able to look them in the eye. "I've had plans that I can't remember who they were with. I have blank spaces on my wall that use to hold pictures but there's nothing." She trembled before looking back up at her friends. "Someone's gone from our lives. And…and I think…I think I was in a relationship with them."

The five looked at each other finally comprehending that each other them had been dealing with their own memory loss.

"What if we're all missing the same person?" Scott said the words out loud they were all thinking. He pulled a photograph out of his pocket and shined the flashlight for them to take a look. "And I think that he was in the picture."

It was the picture they had taken the day of yearbook photos. It was the group of them, minus Isaac, but there was a space in the middle where you would think someone was sitting. Cassidy shaky hands pointed to the spot, knowing in her heart that was where he was. "He was there…he was sitting right there."

"We need to get to Deaton. Maybe he can help us figure out how to get these memories back."

The group got back to their car and quickly followed each other to the veterinarian's office. Deaton set up the station for Lydia to work at as the rest of them just stood around, being as patient as possible. He hung a piece of glass that Scott had given him from a crime scene and a light set up underneath it to shine through.

"Now she just magically writes down all the answers?" Malia said in almost disbelief.

"It's not quite that simple." Deaton told her.

"It never is." Lydia took a seat in front of the glass.

"In automatic writing, the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness. And hopefully the silence, the darkness, and the light will allow you to find a more comfortable, relaxed, trance like state." Deaton finally explained fully. "Lydia, I want you to stare into the light and let go of all thought."

The Banshee did as she was told while the rest of them quietly made their way to the opposite side of the room to give her all the silence and room she needed.

"I have to warn you," Deaton got Scott's attention, "we might not be able to access these memories."

"Why not?"

"The legend has always been that the Wild Hunt takes people, but if what you're telling me is right the truth is much worse. They erase people from reality."

"Always a pleasant situation." Isaac leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

The group looked over to see Lydia had begun writing.

"How do we remember somebody who's been completely erased from our minds?" Scott asked his confidant.

Cassidy's attention found her way back to Lydia where she was scribbling furiously on the paper. "Guys…maybe he hasn't been."

"Is she okay?" Scott worried, starting to walk over. "Should we stop her?"

Deaton held him back so he could gently break her out of it. "Lydia? Lydia, slow down." The second he turned off the light the girl dropped the pen, breaking whatever trance she was in.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked, leaning down to try to get Lydia to look him in the eye, but she was immobile.

Malia took the time to grab the paper and read it with Isaac looking over her shoulder as well. "What does 'mischief' mean?" She placed it back on the table for Scott and Cassidy to see.

The word 'mischief' was written all over the page, but that wasn't all. They were set up in a design to create another world. "That's not all she wrote." Scott illuminated, the five of them staring down at the paper in question.

At that moment, Lydia snapped out of her daze, looking at the five people surrounding her. "What the hell is a 'Stiles'?"

* * *

ISAAC'S BACK FOR GOOD EVERYBODY!

Please Review:Follow:Favorite: All that jazz!

 **ALSO MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW MY TUMBLR FOR MORE CASSIDY!**


End file.
